


Parch's morning light

by Inkswirl95



Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Loving Marriage, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: A skeleton wakes up early to gaze at the beautiful form of his husband. An awe he can never get over nor a love he can never forget.
Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673233





	Parch's morning light

Shifting a bit, Parch started to open his eyes, arms wrapped around a nice warm body. Lan was still asleep, peaceful, and with his mouth slightly open, giving cute sighs. Parch couldn’t help but give a soft smile, watching his flames shift. He reached one hand up to slowly caress the top of his head of flames, which harmlessly curled and licked around his fingers, also shining on the bracelet he wore on his wrist, a wedding band.

He couldn’t believe it sometimes still, already been married for four years after being together for three. All the ups and downs they went through together, Lan never gave up on him, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to give up on Lan.

Lan shifted again, snuggling closer to his husband with a happy smile on his sleeping face. Parch laughed very lightly, holding him close. He always cherished these little moments, seeing Lan so relaxed and peaceful. It was wonderful.

Soon the sun started shining through the curtains, and Lan woke up, seeing Parch bathed in the light, looking down at him lightly with such love in his eyes. Lan, even though no one could see it, blushed slightly, looking up at Parch, “Beautiful…” he breathed out.

Parch laughed again, kissing his forehead, “That’s my line,” he said, smiling gently, “Good morning my lantern light,”


End file.
